This invention relates to a apparatus for continuous separation of solid-solid, solid-fluid suspension of particulate material. More specifically, the invention is directed to considerably increasing capacity and separation efficiency as well as to reduce pressure drop compared to the conventional conical cyclone separator.
An-early hydrocyclone method and apparatus from U.S. Pat. No. 453,105 (Bretney) issued May 28, 1891 in which there are two stages, in line, in the separating hydrocyclone. A frequent problem with this and later hydrocyclone devices are--so called xe2x80x9cback mix,xe2x80x9d high pressure drop and fast erosion of the conical portion.
A hydrocyclone is a device for creation of a free vortex, and it is the vortex that does the work in separating the particle matter from liquid.
The new features of the hydrocyclone air core as the vortex driving force, was discovered and used to greatly improve the hydrocyclone collectors. Wlodzimierz J. Tuszko and all U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,298 issued May 22, 1990. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,949 issued Dec. 14, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,647 issued Dec. 28, 1993, application Ser. No. 08/238,903 filing date May 6, 1994 now abandoned. application Ser. No. 08/402,175 filing date Mar. 10, 1955 now abandoned. U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,424 issued Jun. 6, 2000.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to greatly decrease pressure drop and increase both capacity and separation efficiency performances compared to conventional conical cyclone.
Further object of the current invention is to prevent the patented method, U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,424 issued Jun. 6, 2000, from infringement with smaller amount of claim elements compared to the patented method.
This invention relates to a device for separating of particulate fluid suspension known as a cyclone separator, in which centrifugal forces of the revolving particulate suspension cause separation of the suspension into finer and coarser or light and denser fractions. The conventional of the conical predominating shape, cyclone features of both high pressure drop and energy consumption to get a low separation efficiency for low capacity. This conical cyclone portion participates in creating so-called xe2x80x9cback mixxe2x80x9d is vulnerable to be fast eroded.
To avoid those harmful phenomenons the present invention provides long free vortex cyclone with cylindrical telescopic separation chamber with air core or without it.